This invention relates to performing Discrete Fourier Transform operations in integrated circuit devices, and particularly in programmable integrated circuit devices such as programmable logic devices (PLDs).
Discrete Fourier Transforms (DFTs) are a type of Fourier transform may be used in signal processing applications to analyze the frequencies contained in a sampled signal, to solve partial differential equations, and to perform other operations such as convolutions or multiplying large integers. DFTs can be used to construct Fast Fourier Transforms (FFTs). In addition, smaller DFTs can be used to construct larger DFTs. This makes DFTs particularly useful for calculating FFTs in dedicated digital signal processing (DSP) circuit blocks in integrated circuit devices such as programmable logic devices (PLDs), because individual smaller DFTs can be computed in individual DSP blocks.